megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Grail
The Holy Grail is an enemy in Persona 5. History The " " is believed to be the holy cup of , said to be blessed due to him drinking from it during the . It is rumored to bestow immortality upon those who drink from it along with other miracles. Galahad is sent by King Arthur to search for it in Arthurian myth. Dagda's Cauldron from Celtic myth is commonly associated with and mistaken for the Holy Grail. Appearances * Persona 5 Profile ''Persona 5'' *'Music': Rivers in the Desert The original form of Yaldabaoth that resides at the bottom of Mementos. A black metal cup filled with the blood red wishes of humans who desire to be enslaved to order and authority, which is why that the underground Palace is a prison for the Shadow Selves that's been reformed. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts fight the Grail on December 24th, but the constant flow of wishes for Yaldabaoth to take control of the world heal it faster than they can damage it, and turning it into a golden cup as the fight progresses. Restored to glory, the cup begins the plans for salvation upon humanity, tossing the Phantom Thieves back to reality as Mementos fuses with the earth and turns Tokyo into a monstrous form raining blood. Due to the Grail manipulating the cognition of the public, those who are not of the Confidant does not notice the changes made to the city. It also manipulates the public into believing the Phantom Thieves do not exist, which erases them from existence as they writhe in pain and vanish one by one. Fortunately, the Grail's plan was stopped at the last minute by the protagonist fusing Caroline and Justine into Lavenza and exposing Yaldabaoth as the fake Igor, which forces him to accept their continued being until he kills them the normal way. It is also revealed that the grail also fused the Velvet Room with Mementos, turning it into a prison where the Thieves are sealed from reality. After they are freed and escape the Velvet Room, the thieves fight through the transformed Tokyo and his archangel heralds to fight it once again. By defeating the archangels, the people of Tokyo became aware of the changes made to the city and began to panic. They finally reach the Grail who was still appearing as Igor, but the guise fades and he returns back as the Grail. During the battle, a member severs the connection between him and humanity to allow him to be hurt, after which the cup transforms its body in a mechanical manner to become the angelic Yaldabaoth. After Satanael kills Yaldabaoth, the now-lifeless Holy Grail descends, revealing itself to be both the embodiment of humanity's sin of Sloth and the original form of Yaldabaoth. Strategy The Holy Grail is fought twice in the final heist. The Holy Grail mainly attacks using Almighty damaging attacks. Its most notable move is Will of the People, which fully recovers its health when used. Upon reaching the bottom of Mementos, the Holy Grail has a black appearance. During this first battle, it cannot be defeated, thus the player must survive a few turns by attacking it to prompt the use of Will of the People. Each use of this skill will slowly change its coloration; once its condition changes to gold, the battle ends and the party is expelled from Mementos. The party will encounter and fight him a second time. The Holy Grail begins by using Will of the People, prompting the protagonist to give a Special Order to cut the supply lines connected to the cup, thus disabling its ability to use Will of the People. Like other Special Orders, this takes three rounds to fully execute and requires that the player continue to attack it to keep it distracted. Once the supply lines has been cut, the real battle can begin. He retains the same attack patterns as his first fight, but with more variety. Since it has no weaknesses or resistances, the party can attack it with their preferred strategies. Its most dangerous attack is Eternal Light which is telegraphed by its use of Gathering Light. Guarding against this will mitigate the damage. Other than that, this fight is mainly a slugfest. Maintain health and use proper tactics and the fight should be a short one. Once the Grail is defeated, the battle will progress to the final fight against Yaldabaoth. There is no opportunity to save or heal between the bosses, so take care not to needlessly waste SP. Stats Treasure of Mementos?= |-| Holy Grail= Gallery Trivia * In Shin Megami Tensei IV, Dagda's Cauldron is mistaken for the Holy Grail by the angels. * In the Japanese version, its unique skill "Eternal Light" shares the name with the unique race and skill of Kagutsuchi from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne which are localized as "Light" (race title) and "Vast Light" (skill) in the English version. * If the sole party member fighting the Grail in the final battle is the protagonist, it will stop using Will of the People after three times. * The Fuhrer of Persona 2: Innocent Sin uses the Holy Grail as an attack, granting him invincibility for a few turns. * The bottom of Mementos, consisting of various floors of prison cells arranged in a circular pattern, may be a reference to Jeremy Bentham's Panopticon, with the Holy Grail representing the central watchtower. In Discipline and Punish, French philosopher Michel Foucault argued that the Panopticon was the ultimate realization of a modern disciplinary institution. Foucault's argument is that discipline creates "docile bodies" and the disciplinary institutions must be able to (a) constantly observe and record the bodies they control and (b) ensure the internalization of the disciplinary individuality within the bodies being controlled. The latter point coincides with the fact that the Shadow Selves have been docilely imprisoned in Mementos. The theme of discipline is also widely present in the plot concept of Persona 5. Category:English Mythology Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Persona 5 Bosses